The Daddy Kink
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Daddy kinks are about control too. Rated M because it had to be.


Sub &amp; Dom AU

Caption: Daddy kinks are all about submission. Edd loved submitting to Kevin.

(Submissive Reverse!Edd and Dominant Reg!Kevin)

Enjoy!

/

Resting naked on the bed, supported only on his hands knees, Edd moaned. The sound is filled pleasured frustration as he pushes his face into the pillows. Chapped lips once again smooth over the curve of his ass and another frustrated sound leaves his parted lips. He wanted to cum so much, but the padlocked cock-ring made things even more frustrating. Why did he agree to let Kevin indulge this kink anyway? The redhead was always in control to begin with, so why bother with it if Edd only felt small bursts of pleasure, before Kevin quickly took it away? The answer to that question is simple: Edd loved being controlled. The raven loved being owned and fucked by Kevin in every way. He couldn't fathom any other males cock breaching his tight little hole than the redhead who's teasing him right now. It felt so amazing to be slightly deprived of what he truly wanted and all he has to do is beg like a wanton whore for release and hope that Kevin will call him a good boy then fuck him raw.

"Remember D, you can only cum when I say it's okay. Ya can't touch yourself." Kevin explain.

"Y-yes." Edd replies.

"That's not the right answer D."

"Sorry... Daddy."

"Good boy." The older purr and Edd shuddered at the praise basically preening and silently asking for another. He loved the compliments and loved pleasing his Dom just as much. Anything his Dom wanted, he did with enthusiasm and love.

"Daddy...p-please." He whispered quietly into the pillows.

Kevin sighs, feigning disappointment. "D you have to speak louder if you want something. All you have to do is tell me and I'll do it the best way I can." The older of the two chided while licking the younger males puckered pink hairless hole. "All you have to do is ask(beg) and I'll make you feel good." He continues to eat Edd out for awhile longer before leaning back.

"I can ask for anything Daddy?"

"Of course babe, 'm not that kinda Dom." His hand comes down to swat the younger's pale ass then rubs away the hurt. He then kissing the pink hand print he left on the right ass cheek and goes back to sucking the moist twitching entrance. Edd's breath hitches and he slightly whimpers at the harsh stinging sensation of the slap, but pushes back once the treatment to his hole was restored. He swipes his tongue over dry lips then asks, "Can I suck your cock Daddy?"

Kevin leans back causing Edd to whine from the lost stimulation to his entrance. The jock smirks and slaps the younger's ass again. This time the left cheek. This swift motion causing Edd to flinch, his cock throbbing at the abuse. "I guess you could..."Kevin trails off while rubbing the now two red marks he left on the soft plump cheeks, before turn the smaller male around so he was kneeling in front of him. "Or you could beg for it. I'm pretty sure you understand the basics." He purrs while sightly pulling down his sweatpants. Afterwards, he fishes out his thick member thrusting it forward into Edd face, lightly rubbing the tip over the younger's slightly parted lips. The swimmer try's to take it in his mouth, but the jock quickly pulled on his hair to keep him only centimeters away. "Edd, don't give me a reason to punish you. Be a good boy and beg like I told you to D."

"P-please, Daddy, please can I taste your cock?"

"A little more babe. Try harder for it." The raven pouted at the redhead, but obeyed his lovers demands.

"Oh please, Daddy? I want it, please fuck my mouth. I want to taste your cum, please let me suck your cock. I want it, please." Edd begs sticking out his tongue only centimeters away from the engorged head of Kevin's hardon, but due to the hair pulling he couldn't get any closer. Gosh, he wished the older would do just do it already, but he continues to beg knowing for a fact that Kevin won't do it if he ceases in his pleas. "Please, I want it just give me a little taste Daddy. I promise I'll swallow every drop."

The statement made the jock smirk, feeling overly aroused by his Subs words. "Good boy. That's what I wanna hear. Now open that pretty little mouth so I can fuck it." The praise causes Edd to preen again in satisfaction as he parts his lips for his Dom. Kevin groans, pushing the tip into his Subs lips, he hisses, still moaning as the tight wetness that surrounds half of his member. Shit, Edd's wet cavern always left him with the sheer NEED to fuck the swimmers mouth raw, leaving it sore and used. Bringing his hands back to Edd's hair, to mostly use as an anchor for himself, he thrusts the rest of his girth down the Subs mouth. Edd who was sucking leisurely on his cock like the little slut he is, moans around him when Kevin does this, then sucks his Dom in a more greedy manor. He hums graciously when the full weight of the thing settles in his throat. His lips and nose are practically nuzzled into soft red curls. Edd couldn't even think at this point and moans when beads of pre-cum start seeping from the head.

"That's a good boy D." Kevin groans out as he reluctantly pulls out of his subs mouth completely. Edd whines pitifully, but doesn't try to go after it. The jock praises him once more and places the swimmer on his back. Said male spreads his legs for him automatically. Kevin grips Edd's narrow hips and sets his cock against his lovers entrance and pushes in all the way to the hilt which gets him broken moan from Edd. "Fuck you're so tight, babe." He grits out as he tries to keep himself from cuming on the spot, taking a small moment to breath. After that he begins pulling out and rutting back in, setting his thrusts into a fast even pace. Kevin then with one of his hands unlocks and takes off the cock ring keeping the younger from reaching release.

The sub moans with gratitude as the offending object was removed from his aching rod. "Thank you Daddy." Edd whimpers out.

A smirk is plastered over Kevin's face as he speaks. "Don't thank me yet D, you still can't cum until I do." The raven whimpers again, but does what the other says, waiting for his Dom cum first. After a vicious amount of heavy thrusting Kevin finally cums with a grunt of Edd name, filling the pale teens ass to the brim. "You can cum now." The redhead says while pulling out.

On commanded Edd releases all over his stomach and chest, torso heaving with his breath coming out raged and choppy. Edd's eyes wore closed and when they opened his vision was blurred and all he can do is relish in the wonderful high of finally reaching release. After a while he feels wet fluid roll down his quivering thighs and coos when Kevin leans down to licks it up."You were such a good boy Edd." Kevin purrs, sucking ideally on his subs used hole. The younger smiles and can only moan in response to the praise.

Edd really LOVED being controlled.

/

This is horrible, but I don't regret writing this. Spare me your insult because I know this is bad.


End file.
